Multiply bags for storing a variety of products including cement, fertilizer, seed and the like are known. Such bags are typically made of multiple plies including an inner ply and an outer ply and one or more optional middle plies. The inner ply and the outer ply typically have opposed ends with a non-linear but generally complimentary profile to enable proper formation of the bag including the sealing of the opposed ends. In a typical construction, the multiply bag has a closed end and a sealable open end which is capable of receiving a storable product such as cement, as for example through a sleeve having a product-receiving opening or spout. Once the storable product is inserted into the open end of the bag, the bag is sealed. Access to the storable product contained within the bag is typically performed by ripping one of the ends of the bag or the body of the bag.
At times it is difficult for the user to open the bag by ripping and thus resort may be had to a sharp object such as a knife, the end of a shovel or the like. Opening a bag in this manner often leads to spilling of the stored product, in part due to the pressure applied to the bag and the contents therein by the user. In addition, when a bag is opened in this manner, the stored product will spill over into a relatively large area which can result in time consuming cleanup and loss of product. Still further, the use of sharp instruments such as a knife can lead to serious injury.
It would therefore be an advantage in the art if a multiply bag could be opened with minimum strain and without risk of injury to the user. It would also be beneficial to provide a bag which can be opened in a user friendly manner without loss of product typical of conventional methods of opening a multiply bag. It would be a further advance in the art if a system of opening the bag could be inexpensively adapted to existing multiply bags which is readily accessible to the user.